Living Nightmare
by silentprotector
Summary: Voldemort won the war. Harry andhis friends have been taken prisoner and are now slaves to the dark lord and his followers. they are divied out to death eaters to fufill their every desire . toys, bdsm, slavery, voy, dom/sub read and review flames allowed will be both slash femslash, straight and bi threesomes foursomes
1. Chapter 1

**first the owner is listed then who owns them then special circumstances surrounding the slave.**

**Voldemort owns Harry (he lends harry out to share with others)**

**Lucius and Narcissa own Arthur (molly didnt survive)**

**Draco owns Ron**

**Bellatrix Owns neville**

**Theodore Nott and Blaize Zabini own the Weasley Twins (both lived)**

**Severus (he is really a death eater) owns hermionie **

**Tonks, Susan, Remus, and others are consorts that are shared amongst every one**

The collars that the slaves wear are specifically charmed to do the following.

slaves can attempt to disobey their masters however it will not allow them to carry it out but the master will know.

masters can read a slaves thoughts whenever they wish.

slaves cannot lie.

slaves cannot harm their masters.

collars are charmed to give the slave a spell of aphrodizia if they are unresponsive.

slaves are also required to wear wrist and ankle cuffs with loops for restrainment.

all male slaves are to be fitted with an enchanted cock ring. this ring will never be removed and is pierced into the slave's penis.

the cockring will loosen only at the master's command.

cockrings are charmed to vibrate, and change temp.

all slaves are to be fitted with an anal plug of medium size if a master desires for his slave to have a smaller size he must request permission from the dark lord.

anal plugs are charmed to clean the anal passage of all excriment

plugs can only be removed by the master.

plugs are to be worn anytime the master is not making use of a slave

plugs are charmed to increase in size and length, change temps and vibrate.

slaves are to fufill Any desire the master wishes.

no slave may be killed or driven to insanity without direct permission from the dark lord

slaves do not have names they are pets, slaves, or any other sign of degradation

Masters are to be refered to as sir, master or mistress. never their given name

Harry was terrified. it was his first night not trapped in a cage in the dungon. they had been in the dungon for weeks while voldemort had decided what to do with them. harry had been magically and physically restrained the entire time. not to mention they had stripped him down to his birthday suit. this morning tom had come in and started groping him. much to his horror he had started to harden. voldemort had severus put an aphrodeziac into all the slave's breakfast that morning to make it easier to ring the males. harry did not know this. harry was in horror when tom placed the ring around his cock just as he was about to cum. he cried out in frustration. tom laughed at him and began telling him all the special charms on the uniform he was wearing. voldemort waited till after he had finished attaching all the other requierd equiptment before is finished piercing the cockring onto the boy who lived's manhood. riddle disired to make it clear that harry was the to be humiliated very clearly and chose to add more items to harry's uniform. harry had a O ring gag forced into his mouth followed by a ball gag that fit into the o ring perfectly. riddle also added some nipple clamps that had harry crying out around the gag. onto harry's cock along with his cock ring voldemort tied a green bow at the tip to make sure everyone noticed how trussed up harry was. he added a spreader bar in between harry's legs so he would have to crawl or hobble whereever riddle wanted him to go. finally instead of the usual anal plug harry recieved a large dildo just smaller than master riddle's cock that would move and ride his arse whenever riddle desired. this dido was charmed with a husky's tail that waggedon the end and riddle gave harry a potion that transformed is ears into dog ears that had the sensitivity and need to be itched like dogs. they were also harry's way of hearing. then voldemort paraded harry from his cage in the very back of the dungon al the way past every other slave and master up to Riddle's room on the top floor. harry was terrified.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur was in pain. He had lost his wife and been captured. Then to his horror he was given to his archenemy and his wife as a slave. He was chained to a wall so he had no chance of escaping when they entered. Narcissa immediately walked up to him and placed a collar around his the wrist and ancle cuffs. after it was attached Lucius ordered arthur to strip. Much to his horror he began to do so. As he was the couple began to explain all the special charms and rules for this new life as a slave. After he was in the nude Narcissa started giving him a hand job. He stood at attention far quicker than he wished. Just as he was about to cum Lucius walked up and slipped on the cockring. Arthur growled in frustration. The Malfoys laughed. they finished piercing the cockring so it could not be removed at that Arthur couldnt help but scream. then they roughly flipped him over and Arthur felt pressure at the his entrance. "This is going to hurt," Lucius laughed. He shoved the medium butt plug in dry and fast. Arthur screamed in pain. Lucius took a couple minutes to play with the plug until Arthur couldn't help but start rutting into the dungon floor. Soon they unattached him from the wall and held him at the bars as to Arthur's dismay he watched a defeated Harry Potter hobble past, his dick at full mast with a green ribbon tied onto the end, nipple clamps with a chain attahing them together he had been given a potion to change his ears. and as he passed Arthur saw a dildo pullout and slamback into his ass with a tail wagging on the end. Arthur could just hear a muffled yelp. as Harry continued to hobble away behind the dark lord arthur found himself dragged back into the center of his cell "lean down to you toes" he heard the order and struggled to disobey. Lucius laughed. He then informed Arthur that he was about to receive his first punishment. and now the number had just double because of his attempt to disobey. Lucius took his cane and forced Arthur to count as he received fifty lashes. the cane came down. "One, Master, thank you, Master" he counted as he had been instructed. it got harder to count correctly as he went along. until finally with tears running down his face dripping on the floor he counted fifty. his arse was on fire as Lucius had focused on it and his thighs he has no way of sitting down without feeling the sharp burn from the lashes. they then attached a leash to his collar and forced him to walk all the way to their suite in the castle. Arthur was in Pain.

Ron was freaking out. Draco had just entered his cell and place a collar around his neck then he had spelled away his clothes stating he would have no more use for them. then he magically restrained him placed the wrist and ancle cuffs on and flipped him onto his stomach. ron was freaking out. he felt draco shove a finger up hid arsehole followed quickly by a second. much to his horror draco quickly found his prostate and continued to press up against it until ron didnt think he could stand it then suddenly ron realized he couldnt cum even if he wished to as draco had slipped a cockring around his prick. Draco continued to torture ron for a minute. then he shoved a medium plug into his arse. he placed a ball gag into his mouth "to keep your weasel voice silent when i want to." then he flipped him backover and pirced the cockring on fully. he then explained the rules for slaves as he unchained ron from the wall and made him walk up to the bars just in time to see harry being led past. as ron saw harry's head hang in such defeat and to see him so trussed up he began to dispair. ron was freaking out.

Neville was tied down on his back on the person he hated most's bed. Bellatrix now to be refered to as mistress had come down put on a whole array of degradeing equiptment and forced him to watch harry walk down the hall in utter defeat. she had then taken him upstairs to her suite and ordered him onto her bed. she spelled his cuffs to attach him spread eagle on the bed. she then went to a cabinet in her room and pulled out a flogger. Neville was in pain as she used it on his genitalia, she then stripped down and placed her womenhood over his prick and started riding him unitl she came. neville was dismayed he had started thrusting up. Mistress did not allow him to cum. she dragged him over to a small palet in the corner and tied his arms behind his back and left him to sleep.

Fred and George were tied together by their dicks. they were also being thrust into by the people they were forced to call their masters. aditionally the cockrings on their dicks kept vibrating and heating and cooling so they were stimulated on all ends. they felt their masters cum in them. their masters then took the butt plugs and shoved them back in before any cum could escape. the twins felt as their masters charmed the plugs to grow and press against their prostates. then as the twins looked at each other in horror they started vibrating. the masters ordered them to start rutting into each other. they had no choice but to comply. almost in unison the twins started begging their masters to cum. they had been slaves for about a month and their masters had yet to give them a release though they did know how to bring them to the edge. the twins were hoping their obedience the past two weeks would make their masters happy enough to let them come. Master Theo spoke first, "if you give us the best blow jobs you can we will consider allowing you to come." Master Blaize followed that up by saying "we want it to last and if you both don't deep throat us you will not come anytime soon. so the twins attempted to hobble to the edge of the bed and they spent a good hour slowly brining their masters to the edge. they hoped if they could give their masters a long luxurious blow job their masters would gift them their release. just as their masters were about to cum they both pulled out of their slaves mouth and came all over their faces. "lick each other clean and we will let you come." as they were licking each other the masters amped up the vibrations in their as and on their cocks. "kiss each other as you come. the twins immediately locked lips as they felt the cock rings loosen. they came and they came hard. afterwards their masters pulled them up onto the bed and the twins rested their heads onto one of their master's thigh's. they had both come to the conclusion that if they pleased their masters then they would be treated better. they each took a masters prick and kept it in their mouth like a pacifier as they fell asleep their master's carding their fingers through their hair just chatting about nothings.

thats the end of this chapter... reviews encouraged. suggestions of situations requested. flames amusing.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione had been with her master for two months. She had since been geared with a ball gag whenever master did not desire use of her mouth. He had a preference for silence. Master had also added nipple clamps unconnected, and a clit clamp. Slut as she was commonly referred to was currently bent over a table in master's potion's lab. Hermione was surprised to realize how quickly she had come to think of Snape as Master. She figured it was the same for others. she had seen some of the other slaves in the halls or at dinner but Master had yet to ask for a second slave for an evening. this led back to her current position. she had a vibrator stuck up her ass and Master was slowly thrusting in and out of her womanhood as he was stirring the last stirs in the potion. as he left it for it's last simmer he set down the spoon and started to speed up his thrusting until he came deep within her. then he pulled out unceremoniously lifted her off of the table and forced her to her knees. while he did this hermione felt her gag change into a ring gag in her mouth. he placed his prick into her mouth and she began to suck as she felt him harden again in her mouth. she alternated between deep throating him and licking at the head. he came again in her mouth but not without ordering that she leave it on her tongue until he allowed her to swallow. then he let her back up and increased the vibrations in her ass and grabbed a serving of the now completed potion. hermione was at this point really needing to cum, but she was at the mercy of her master. she could not cum until he gave her permission and released the clamp on her clit. "you will not cum when i release the clamp do you understand?" master asked. she nodded and she felt a rush of feelings arise in her nether regions. she almost came on the spot. unfortunately in her effort not to come she swallowed. master must of noticed because he smirked at her then placed the serving of the potion into her mouth, then he retrieved four more servings and had her swallow all five. as the potion began it's work she felt her whole body begin to shake in pleasure. she felt like she would explode. the Master gave her permission to come. but she found she couldn't. "yes this is a special creation i created for The dark lord. he came up with the idea and you are the second to receive the potion after my lord's toy. it lasts as many days as you receive servings of. and will not allow you to cum. this is your punishment for swallowing." and with that he thrust back into her pussy and she screamed in ecstasy.

Tonks and Remus found that they were often called together. today was the same. they were probably the luckiest slaves, the ones that were used on call, they were only forced to wear the required and they sometimes had the opportunity for an evening off. tonight they were scared. they had been summoned by Harry's master. they were called by the dark lord. they knocked as was required and when the heard the words of access they entered and shut the door. they immediately kneeled looking at the floor. they could hear muffled moans from the bed but they dared not raise their eyes. even as the moans continued they heard steps come up to them. "girl you will be refered to as slut, boy you will be bitch, appropriate i think due to both of your magical skills or malidies." slut go up on the bed by my pet and start sucking his little dick. bitch come over here to the st andrews, we are going to have some fun. back to it." the slaves quickly rose to follow the directions. tonks finally realized why there were moans coming from the bed. harry was tied with his arms wide. he had a realistic dildo thrusting in and out of his mouth which was held open by a ring gag. his legs were tied spread in the air to the top of the four poster bed. his prick had it's ring tight his balls had a clamp around it with a handle to yank them and even a ring to attach a leash. his arse had another dildo thrusting in and out of it. she could tell that both dildos were alternating in temp and and on a very high vibration. harry was naturally thrusting into the air as he writhed in the bed. tonks gently touched his hip gaining his attention as his eyes shot down and recognition took over his face. tonks gently smiled then took his dick in hand and lowered her mouth and began to suck gently. trying not to give too much more feeling than was already there. Remus had since been strapped onto the cross and the dark lord had summoned some toys onto a table next to it. master attached clamps onto his nipples and a big ball crusher onto his sac. he also removed the medium plug and replaced it with a very thick very long dildo. "we cast this dildo special for you, bitch, you don't remember but on the last full moon we magically restrained you and molded your own wolfy dick just for you." remus screamed as the dildo began thrusting in and out of his arse. "Now now hat will not do we will just ave to occupy that mouth of yours'. another dildo rose from the table and thrust into 'bitch's' screaming mouth. riddle smiled perversly. "slut, come here." tonks rose from the bed and quicly cam and kneeled at the dark lord's feet she could hear her husband screaming around the dildo in his mouth as the giant dildo thrust in and out of his ass. "doggy position" she immediately complied and the butt plug she had was removed. she found it replaced by the dark lord's wand. he muttered the spell for water and tonk's felt her bowels fill with water he stopped and then muttered a spell to freeze all the water he had just added. tonks felt the water expand as it froze and couldn't help but moan at the feeling. he then shoved a dildo set on high vibrate and high heat the contrast caused tonks to begin to writh. he then roughly kicked her on her side and spread her legs. he took a double dildo and shoved half of it up her pussy. for later, he said. then he released the ties on Harry and ordered him off the bed and over at his feet. harry scrambled to obey, tonks could see he was very unsteady on his legs. when he arrived at Masters feet he began rubbing up against his legs in submission. then put himself in doggy position. tonks watched as master used harry to completion all the while the dildo inhis mouth kept thrusting. then harry turned around and nuzzled his master's cock until it was hard again master took turns cumming in all three of the slaves all night long. he allowed remus and tonks to cum at the end of the night but just left harry hard and writhing. he then sent the two back to their rooms even as he began flogging harry on the cross, focusing on his genetalia. all they could think on the long trek back to their palets in the harem room was poor harry.


	4. Chapter 4

oliver had just been requested by draco malfoy. he was dressed like all the other common slaves as they had come to refer to themselves. he knocked entered and kneeled. draco, or master, walked up to him and immediately demanded a blowjob. Oliver of course complied. he made short work of the job and soon felt master draco's milk drainng down his throat. "up on the bed by my little fuck toy." Oliver climbed onto the bed and lay on his back next to ron, whose arms were chained to the headboard and his legs held apart by a spreader. he had a dildo thrusting in and out of his mouth and a blindfold over his eyes. master ordered slave as he was called to shove into ron's entrance dry. Oliver hesitated to comply earning him a sharp stinging hex on his ass. he quickly thrust in to the hilt as ron screamed around the dildo in his mouth. as he watched master strip he began thrusting in and out of ron. master picked up his boxers when he finished and removed the dildo from ron's mouth replacing it with the boxers. the dildo was then placed into oliver's entrance he moaned and begged for release as the dildo found its mark on the very first thrust. his penis felt like it was about to explode but he could not release. draco then stood on the bed in front of oliver and began facefucking him again. all the while ron was writhing under oliver in need. "Hey fuck toy, me ad slave here are gonna double you and when i cum and when i let slave cum i will release your ring and allow you to release, understand little fucker?" oliver was suprised how fast ron's head began to nod. he wondered how submissive all the private slaves were having been owned for three months now. oliver figured they had recieved far more suffering being under such scrutiny. master repositioned them o oliver was under ron and still trusting into him as master thrust in hard and fast. it seemed like an eternity before oliver felt the ring around his cock release he came hard and fast as ron's release came he screamed with the boxers still in his mouth. oliver's equiptment was returned to normal and he was sent back to the harem rooms. he felt he was lucky to be where he was. he might be a slave but at least he didn'tget excited at being doubled beacuse of the promise of release waiting at the end. he wondered how harry was faring he hadn't been seen by anyone but tonks and remus since he was led past them in the dungons they refused to speak on the matter saying it would only break their hearts to see him so degraded. little did oliver know he would not have much longer to wait to see the boy who lived.


	5. Chapter 5

Susan was preparing to serve the evening feast. it was September first and in celebration of his victory, Riddle was holding a feast at his manor. all the harem slaves were required to serve food. they were as usual naked however all the slaves were a little nervous about this evening. all of the harem slaves had found them selves aroused all day. it was not as troubling for the girls, but the boys were attending their duties with their penis's flouncing around. shortly after having finished setting the grand table in the dining hall all the slaves were sent back to their room until the feast was about to be served. this made all of them all the more nervous. upon reentering the dining hall susan found her breath catching. there was harry, their leader the boy who lived hanging from the ceiling by his arms. she could see that one shoulder was dislocated, he had a dildo in his ass, his head was hanging and he had a ring gag holding his mouth open. his penis was erect and his balls were enclosed in a ball crusher cage that was attached to a leash that voldemort was holding and sporatically tugging on. no slave dared to speak out on the sight. susan couldn't help but feel sad for harry he wastrussed up like a lamb for the slaughter. she began to understand why remus and tonks had been unable to speak of their experience. after the food was served all the harem slaves lined up along the two long walls awaiting instructions. it was then that the dark lord addressed the assembly.

"as you know this has been a most glorious summer. we have established a better more pure curriculum for Hogwarts and the first year begins tonight. as you can see I brought entertainment for this evening's feast. my slave here whore that he is is rather pitiful at following directions. I decided that tonight I will finish all the punishments for the last month of which I only gave him half." as her finished the sentence he gave a sharp tug eliciting a yelp from his captive. the owned slaves glanced up with horror in their eyes at seeing their dear friend be so cruelly treated. " however if any of the slaves wish to help your poor precious golden boy bear this burden and take half of the punish ment feel free to speak up." he waited. susan heard a voice call out "I will" it took her a moment to realize she had been the one to speak. slowly she stepped forward toward her doom. seeing harry starring her in the eyes with unmasked terror shee bagan to wonder what she had gotten her self into..


End file.
